Matt Wiman vs. Roger Huerta
The fight's controversial unanimous decision resulted in Matt Wiman's first loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Wiman pressed forward, Huerta got a double to guard and landed a right and another. He dodged a kneebar and landed a left elbow. He passed to half-guard. Wiman regained guard. Huerta dodged an armbar. Huerta dodged another armbar, nope actually that was tight. That was tight. Huerta was fighting through it. Wiman was cranking it. It was tight. It was tight as fuck. Huerta escaped to guard. The pace slowed. Huerta landed a short right hand. Huerta slammed Wiman and landed three right hands. He landed a right and another. He defended a kneebar. Wiman reversed with it and turtled Huerta up and took his back with both hooks. Wiman worked towards a possible choke. Wiman locked up the body triangle. It was tight. Wiman was staying active, softening Huerta up. Wiman nearly had the choke in. He let it go and kept striking around. Huerta kept defending the choke attempts and eating the punches. Huerta turned on top to guard and landed a left and a pair of rights. Another right and a left and another and a right and a right and a left and a big right and a left and a big right and another big right. He laned a big right. Wiman locked up a tight triangle. Huerta was fighting it. He escaped with a big left and a right. Huerta landed a pair of rights. Huerta postured up with ten seconds. He landed a left hand. The first round ended. 10-10 draw. The second round began and they touched gloves. Wiman landed an inside leg kick and blocked a high kick. Huerta landed a front kick and another. Wiman landed a right hook and ate a spinning back kick. Huerta got a big double to guard. He landed a left and three rights and a big hammerfist. He landed a big left hammerfist anda nother standing over Wiman. He let Wiman up. Huerta landed a front kcik and another. They clinched. Huerta kneed the face and they broke and Huerta missed a high kick. They clinched and Wiman stuffed a single. They broke. Wiman kneed the face. They clinched, Wiman kneed the body. Huerta worked for a double and got it, putting Wiman on his ass. Not much happening. Still not much. Huerta landed a right. He stood over Wiman. He kicked the leg. He came down with a missed big right. He landed a left. He passed to half-guard with a right hand. He defended a kneebar. That might actually be tight. Huerta turned and landed a big pair of rights. He turned to posture again. He came down to guard. He landed an elbow and another and another and another. Ten seconds. Huerta landed a right hand and another. Wiman locked up a tight triangle but the second round ended. 10-9 Huerta in my opinion. The third round began and they touched gloves. Huerta blocked a high kick and landed a blocked one himself. He landed a right to the jaw and dropped Wiman. He stood over him. He landed seven or eight rights and a left and a right. He landed another pair of rights. He came down to side control. He stood over him. He let Wiman up. Huerta landed a left hook. Huerta tripped and stood and dodged as Wiman pulled guard and missed a guillotine. Huerta landed a right hand. Huerta stood and backed off and let Wiman stand. Huerta landed a leg kick. Wiman landed a big left hand and another. Wiman landed a left hand and a right hook and another left and Huerta was rocked. Wiman landed an overhand right. Huerta kneed the body as they clinched. He worked for a double. He got a single to half-guard. Not much happening, a stall sort of. Wiman locked up a triangle. Huerta stood out of it. He landed a left hammerfist there. He let Wiman up. Wiman landed a big straight right and a body kick. He landed a big right hand. He got a double to half-guard. He passed to side control. He landed an elbow. Wiman went knee on belly but missed. He landed an elbow. Wiman wouldn't let him hip escape no matter how hard Huerta was trying. Wiman mounted. Huerta was hugging and holding. Wiman landed a big right after a bit, to the nose. He worked the body and landed an elbow. He landed a left hook. Twenty seconds left. Ten. Wiman landed a right-left-right. Another right. The third round ended. Wiman's round 10-9. "After three of the toughest rounds I have ever seen in my career..." 29-28, 29-28, and 30-27, all for Huerta. The crowd booed. I had it scored as a 28-28 draw but eh.